Togera: World's Deadliest Dinosaur
by UltramanReddo
Summary: After an alien saucer crashes into an ocean, A dinosaur is awakened and is given to new powers. It's name is Togera. Will Mankind be able to stop this menace from destroying everything in his path? Togera is owned by Sony, not me.
1. The Awakening

**Togera: World's Deadliest Dinosaur**

The year was 1954. A small US military headquarters had a top-secret space program for Earth's defense against outsiders like aliens. The program includes weapons for space such as spacecrafts, laser guns and so on. However, this secret program would be responsible for attracting someone or something that would cause trouble for mankind, but not from space. That trouble lies on Earth in the Arctic Ocean.

In space near the planet of Earth, a military spacecraft known as the Dracotera was battling a flying saucer. The flying saucer kept spinning around the Dracotera and kept firing average-strength green lasers at pilot of the Dracotera was getting real stressed out.  
"How can I defeat this damn saucer?" he thought.  
He pushed a large blue button and radioed Military HQ. He was answered by rookie, Michael Maes.  
"What's that problem, Reggie?" Mike radioed.  
"I need to know how to defeat this...saucer." Reggie replied.  
Before Mike could reply, General George Killday grabbed him and threw him against the wall.  
"This is no job for a damn rookie," General Killday told Mike as he fell to the ground.  
Mike laid on the floor looking angrily at Killday.

General Killday was a tall gray-haired man about the age of 65. He had served in the military since he was 18. He was a man who no one dared to mess with. One false move...and you're not among the living anymore. Mike was black haired and was short for his age (24), but was a bit muscular for someone his height. He's a rookie soldier, but is good with a gun. Mike wanted to be higher rank (he was currently listed as an E2 Private). The highest rank he wanted was Lieutenant General. He has doubts that he'll be a Lieutenant General, but hasn't given up on his goal.

Back to HQ, General Killday radioed a message to Reggie.  
"See that damn green button?" he radioed.  
Reggie looked at his controls and saw the green button. He pressed it and a green energy barrier surrounded the ship. The saucer fired its green energy beam at the Dracotera, but because of the barrier, the beam was reflected back at it. The saucer was now weakened. Reggie press the button again and the barrier disappeared. He then pressed a small yellow button and a from the top of the ship, a small cannon appeared. The cannon fired a yellow energy ball at the saucer. The saucer began to wobble and fell towards Earth. Reggie then radioed HQ.  
"The saucer has been defeated," he radioed.  
General Killday got the message and radioed back. "Good work," he radioed, "You may return to Earth now."

"Roger," Reggie radioed back and began to fly towards Earth.

Mike began to rise from the floor and gave General Killday an angry look. General Killday saw Mike's look and stood there silently.  
"You are an idiot!" he shouted.  
"Why?" General Killday asked in a soft almost whisper voice.  
"Was that saucer completely destroyed?" Mike asked.  
General Killday gave a evil smile and chuckle a little. "No," he replied, "That cannon's energy balls can't completely destroy that thing. In fact, the saucer's wreckage should land on Earth somewhere in a matter of seconds."  
Mike's eyes widened and he began to clench his fists.  
"Do you of all people know what's in the saucer?" he asked angrily, "There might be something in there that can cause trouble for mankind!"  
General Killday's evil smile faded and gave a more serious look to an angry Mike.  
"You have a good point there," he said and turned around to walk away.  
Mike unclenched his fists and began to think. "Indeed I have a good point," he thought.

The saucer has reached Earth's atmosphere. He landed in the Arctic Ocean near Russia. A ship carrying 12 Russian merchants saw it land.  
"What was that?" A young man in his late-twenties asked.  
He and the rest of the Russian merchants stood at the ship's railing and watched as the saucer sank 'til it was out of sight.

As the saucer sunk, green liquid began to ooze out of the saucer. A green dinosaur with small yellow spikes on his head, face, back, shoulders, arms, tail, and legs slept at the bottom. The dinosaur abdomen was also yellow, his tail was long and ended in a spiked ball like a mace and his hands and feet were webbed. As the alien liquid oozed near it's nostrils, the dinosaur inhaled it. Few seconds after the liquid was inhaled, the dinosaur awake, his pupils in his eyes turned green. He then got up and swam to the surface.

Back on the ship, most of the merchants left the railing, except for two young merchants who were in their early-20s.  
"What was do think that was?" the first one asked.  
"I don't-," The second one responded, but soon saw something was coming towards the surface.  
The two merchants back away in horror. Soon, the dinosaur emerged from the ocean and roared signaling his appearance.  
"Oh my God," the first young merchant said in shock. The other merchants froze in terror as the dinosaur stared down at them.

The dinosaur roared again and began to exhale a stream of green flames (one of his new abilities) into the sky. The dinosaur extended a spike (natural ability) from his right arm and cut the ship into two. The merchants, all, fell into the ocean. One merchant tried to swim away, but the dinosaur fired a green energy blast (Another new ability) that stopped him in his tracks. The rest began to swim away when the dinosaur's back was turned, but the dinosaur managed to see them trying to escape and exhaled his stream of green flames at them. The merchants screamed in pain and were reduced to skeletons. The dinosaur stared at the skeletons as they shank out of sight. The dinosaur gave a loud roar of triumph and went underwater. While underwater, the dinosaur began swim towards another direction: the United States of America.

* * *

*Note: The human characters were made up by me. None of them appeared in the game. Mike Maes will serve as the main human character for most of the series' fanfics. General Killday will serve as an anti-hero who wants to kill Togera for world fame and not for the safety of mankind.


	2. Attack on Baytown

Back at HQ, General Killday sat at his desk thinking about what Mike told him.  
"That rookie has a point," he thought, "Maybe there was an alien or an alien monster in that saucer."  
He continued sitting at his desk and turned on his radio. A news bulletin was on. "An shipwreck was found today in the Arctic Ocean near Russia," a female voice on the radio said.  
General Killday then turned his radio off.  
"Must be the work of what's ever in that damn saucer," he thought.  
He got up from his seat and went to look for Mike.

Meanwhile, a US merchant ship was delivering military weapons to a dock in Baytown. They were only a few miles away from their destination. The captain of the ship was on the deck of the ship staring out at the deck. One of the merchants approached him.  
"We soon be reaching our destination in about 6 minutes," The captain told the merchant.  
"Indeed," the merchant replied.  
Soon, another merchant approached the captain with a look of horror across his face.  
"What's wrong?" The captain asked, "Sharks? Spys? Sea Monsters?"  
"A..Monster," the second merchant said with a tremble of fear.  
"There is definitely no monster out..," The captain told the second merchant, but was cut off when a mace like tail rose out of the water and smashed the ship. There were no survivors.

Underwater, the dinosaur stared at the ship wreckage sinking down. He grunted and began to swim towards land. He slowly swam. Soon, millions of people will lose their lives. Millions of dollars in damage will be cause. The world will be in fear of this dinosaur. He realized he was nearing land. He rose from the water and roared signaling his presence. He stood still for a few minutes listening to the thousands of people screaming in horror and fear. He roared again and began to head towards land.

Meanwhile, Mike Maes was in a garage waiting for the Dracotera.  
"What's taking so long," he thought.  
He was growing impatient. Soon, he heard a door open. He looked and saw Killday heading towards.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"I need to talk to you," Killday replied, "In my office."  
Mike sighed and began to leave the garage with General Killday.

When they reached Killday's office, Killday sat down at his desk. Mike took a seat near Killday's desk.  
"I been thinking about what you said," Killday said, "I believe there was something in that saucer."  
Mike was silent for a minute. "Any news reports?" Mike asked.  
Killday sighed. "Yes," he answered, "There's been a report about a ship that sunk in the Arctic Ocean near Russia."  
Before Mike could reply, a man by the name of Justin Vanek came rushing in. Justin was a man in his early-30s who was tall, muscular and had brown hair. His rank was Sergeant.  
"What's wrong, Sgt. Vanek?" General Killday asked.  
"There's a dinosaur attacking Baytown!" Sgt. Vanek replied, "We got to stop him."  
Mike got up from his seat. "We must radio Reggie!" He shouted to General Killday.  
"Yes," General Killday said, "But we must sent out our jets, helicopters and other spacecrafts. Get the weapons ready. This is going to be one of hell of a fight."

The dinosaur had finally reached land. He saw a young man cowering. He showed no mercy and fired a green energy blast at him. The blast reduced the man to a skeleton. He walked towards a tall skyscraper. He extended two spikes from both arms. He slammed them into the building and began to climb. He climbed the building for 5 minutes when finally reached the top. There were three radio towers on the top, but he ignored them. He stared down at the city to see the thousands of people running for their lives. He roared and fired two energy blasts. The first blast almost hit a teenage boy who was lucky enough to run out of it's way. The second blast hit a woman. She was reduced to a skeleton. He continued gazing down at the pathetic people who just run around in fear and confusion. He fired another energy blast. It hit a taxi and caused a big explosion which killed a businessman and a teenage boy. The dinosaur stared up at the sky and let out a mighty roar. He soon heard roaring. He turned his head and saw 2 helicopters and 10 jets heading towards him. He roared out in challenge.

Back at HQ, General Killday was talking on his phone to scientist, Dr. Jack Theron.  
"Hello," General Killday said, "Dr. Theron, I need to your help."  
A old man voice which was of Dr. Theron soon answered.  
"What do you need me for?" Theron's voice said on the other line.  
"There's a dinosaur attacking Baytown and I send one soldier out there with a camera. We'll show you the photo so you can identify this dinosaur."  
There was silent for a minute.  
"I'll be there soon," Dr. Theron said.  
"Excellent," Killday said and hung up.

Back at Baytown, The jets fired a dozen missiles at the dinosaur. The missiles created a dozen small explosions on him. The dinosaur roared and looked at the three radio towers. The dinosaur grabbed one of the radio towers and threw it at a jet, destroying it. He fired three energy blasts. The first two destroyed two jets while the third missed hitting a helicopter, which had a soldier with a camera in hands.  
"Be careful," he said to the pilot, "This thing is dangerous." The pilot nodded. The helicopter traveled around the dinosaur. The soldier got to a position to take a picture.  
"Steady," he thought.  
He finally pressed the button and a flash appeared. A picture was snapped.  
"Alright," he said to the pilot, "Back to HQ."  
The helicopter turned towards the sea and disappeared over the horizon. The dinosaur fired a stream of green flames at the jets. The flames engulf five jets which exploded a few seconds. Another helicopter appeared behind him. In the opening, a soldier stood there with a Vickers machine gun.  
"Time to kill this menace," he said, preparing to fire the machine gun.  
He fired the machine gun and send a stream of bullets at the dinosaur. The bullets bounced off his back, but one bullet hit his right arm and pierced through it. The dinosaur gave a roar of pain as blood spurt from his wound. He looked at the helicopter and saw the solider and the Vickers machine gun. He roared and fired a green energy blast that destroyed the helicopter that also took the soldier and the pilot with it. The dinosaur looked his wound,which was still oozing blood. He grunted and jumped off the skyscraper. He slowly walked towards the sea and disappeared beneath the waves. One of the pilots radioed headquarters.  
"The dinosaur had disappeared beneath the waves."  
Soon, the pilot heard Killday's voice on the radio.  
"Okay," Killday's voice said, "Report back to base."  
"Roger," the pilot responded and turned his jet around. The rest of the jets followed.

* * *

*Next Chapter, The dinosaur gets his name, finally. I should note again that all human characters in this fanfic and the series are original characters created by me. Also, sorry for the long wait.


	3. What's the Name of the Beast?

At HQ, General Killday alongside Mike and an old balding man with a white mustache and glasses who was known as Dr. Theron watched as the jets and helicopter landed. The one soldier with the camera in hand exited the helicopter and ran towards Killday.  
"Here," he said as he handed Killday the camera.  
Killday took the camera from the soldier's hands.  
"Great," he said, "That will do, soldier."  
The soldier nodded. Killday turned towards Mike.  
"Maes!" he said, "Get the film to the developing room now."  
Mike took the camera and ran.

Meanwhile, the dinosaur stood at the bottom of the ocean floor. He was looking his wound on his arm. It was still bleeding, but not as much as before. He growled as he stood there, thinking about what those machines did to him. He looked up towards the surface and saw a ship. He growled and began to swim towards the surface.

In Killday's office, Killday was standing near his desk with Dr. Theron. Mike walked in and laid the picture of the dinosaur on his desk. Dr. Theron closely examined the picture.  
"Oh dear heavens," he said, "This dinosaur must be a Togerasaurus. There is very little fossil evidence that supported this species existence. Now, there is living proof."  
Killday grunted. "Dr. Theron," he said, "This dinosaur was reported to spew green flames and fire green energy blasts. Do you agree that it must be related to the saucer?"  
Dr. Theron nodded. "Indeed," he said, "The Togerasaurus, based on the very little fossil evidence, had the natural ability to extend it's spikes. Apparently, some strange substance gave him new powers. I think I'll give the dinosaur the name...Togera."  
Kilday gave a shocked look. "Togera?" he said, confusingly.  
Dr. Theron nodded. "He's mutated," he said, "So I just think we should refer to him as Togera." Just then, Sgt. Vanek came in.  
"Reggie just came back," he told Killday, "He just heard the news and he has suggested that we use the DracoTera against the monster."  
Killday nodded. "Get him in here," he ordered.

Togera rose to the surface in front of the ship and stared down at it. He let out a loud roar. Suddenly, he was hit by hit in the abdomen by missiles. The ship was a battleship. Togera roared out and fired his green flames. The ship was engulfed in green flames and exploded. Togera roared in victory until he was hit in the back by more missiles. He turned his head and saw another battleship. Togera roared and slammed his tail on the ship to destroy it. Togera let a victory roar and dove back underwater.

Back at HQ, The DracoTera was parked inside the garage. General Killday along with Dr. Theron and Mike watched as Reggie climbed out of the DracoTera. Reggie removed his helmet to revealed black hair. He approached Killday.  
"So this monster might be related to the saucer that I fought in space?" he asked.  
"Indeed," Killday replied, "You must use the DracoTera against him."  
Reggie looked at Killday and nodded. "I shall," he said as he put his helmet back on.  
He turned around and began to walk towards the DracoTera until he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked and saw Killday.  
"Hold on there," he said, "You're not simply going to attack Togera. There is a plan, you know."  
Reggie chuckled. "How silly of me," he said, embarrassingly.  
Reggie and Killday walked towards Killday's office as Mike and Dr. Theron watched.

Midtown Park, a city with many buildings and skyscrapers. In the middle, there was a small park. Two businessmen exited a skyscraper. They were both wearing gray suits and black ties. The taller one wore thin glasses and had graying hair. The shorter one was younger and had brownish hair. They looked out at the thousands of people walked throughout the streets.  
"Must be one busy day," the taller one said, "You agree, Horace?"  
Horace nodded. "Yes," he said, "Midtown Park is a economically based city. Right, Harold?"  
Harold nodded. "In..." he said, but was cut off when he heard the ground shaking. "What in the world?" Horace shouted in fear and confusion.  
Soon, thousands of people began running and screaming in fear. Harold and Horace stood still in front of the skyscraper, paralyzed with fear. Horace looked towards the side. Suddenly, the head of Togera appeared from the side of the skyscraper. Horace and Harold screamed in terror as Togera let out a roar and fire an energy blast

* * *

Next up, Togera's rampage throughout Midtown Park and Togera vs the Military and the DracoTera. 


	4. Rampage

Togera and the cities are owned by Sony, I do own the human characters

* * *

Killday and Reggie exited Killday's office as Mike and Dr. Theron watched them. Reggie put his helmet on and headed towards the DracoTera. Killday walked towards Mike and Dr. Theron. The three men watched Reggie climb into the DracoTera. Once he was inside, Reggie turned the engine on and the DracoTera blasted off.

Killday turned towards Mike and Dr. Theron.  
"General," Mike said, "What is the plan that you discussed with Reggie?"  
"It's simple," Killday replied, "Reggie will use the DracoTera to lure Togera to Gambler's Gulch and we will attack Togera with tanks, missile launchers and helicopters."  
"What if they fail?" Dr. Theron asked  
"Then we'll simply use the DracoTera against him," Killday said, "Now get into the helicopter. We're going to Gambler's Gulch."  
With that, Dr. Theron and Mike followed Killday to the helicopter.

Togera was rampaging throughout Metro Park. He saw two police cars heading towards. He fired to two energy blasts to destroy the cars. He extended two spikes from his forearm and slammed them into a skyscraper. He began to climb to the top of the building. When he reached the top, he stared down at all the people who were running in fear. He let out a roar and fired three energy blasts. The first black hit a gas truck, causing an explosion that killed the younger businessman, Horace. The second blast hit and killed the older businessman, Harold, who was reduced into a skeleton after being hit. The third blast hit a bench in the park center of Metro Park, reducing it into ashes. Togera grunted and turned his head to see a radio tower nearby. He grabbed the radio tower and threw it towards a skyscraper. The tower hit the skyscraper, going through the middle of it. The top half of the skyscraper began to slowly tilt, before falling in the middle a road, blocking off escape from Togera. Togera stared down at the wreckage. He let out a loud roar and jumped off the skyscraper. He landed in the park center and made his way towards the fallen skyscraper. When he got there, he stare at the fallen structure for a few seconds, before exhaling his green flames on it. The skyscraper was covered in green flames and it exploded after a few seconds. Togera let out a roar, but was soon struck by a crimson laser. Togera turned his head and saw the DracoTera. Togera growled at it as the craft flew off towards its destination. Togera decided to follow it. Little does he know that it was luring him...to a trap.

The army was waiting at Gambler's Gulch. There were several soldiers, tanks, rocket launchers, helicopters, etc. waiting for Togera to show his ugly face. Mike, Killday and Dr. Theron waited inside a helicopter.  
"I think this isn't going to work," Mike said, worryingly.  
"Shut up," Killday told him.  
"I would have to agree with Mike," Dr. Theron said, "Based on the picture of the monster, his hide appears to armored and the attacks will probably be useless. We are making soldiers risk their lives for something that probably can't be killed."  
Killday grunted in annoyance. He just wanted to that damn dinosaur killed, regardless of who dies or who lives. He didn't care. Suddenly, the DracoTera appeared over the horizon.  
"Reggie's back!" Mike shouted.  
Suddenly, there was a loud roar. The three men were silent. "What was that?" Dr. Theron said in confusion and fear. Killday was silent for a while. Then he muttered, "He's here."  
The three men soon saw Togera heading towards the city.  
"GET READY!" Killday shouted.

* * *

Next chapter, Togera fights the army.


	5. Battling the Fiend

Togera and the cities are owned by Sony, I do own the human characters

* * *

Togera stared down at the army and let out a loud roar. He continued to walked towards them.  
"You should probably give the order to fire at the monster now," Dr. Theron said.  
Killday grunted. "Don't tell me how to do my job," he snapped.  
He stared out at Togera. He saw Togera walking closer and closer, wanting nothing more than to destroy anything in his sight. The men watched from the chopper as Togera got nearer and nearer. Suddenly, Killday walked towards the edge of the chopper's opening.  
"FIRE!" he shouted from the top of his lungs.  
The tanks and rocket launchers fired upon the dinosaur. Togera roared in rage and spew green flames upon several tanks and rocket launchers, destroying the machines. The chopper carrying Mike, Killday and Dr. Theron flew a few miles away from Togera, so the men could watch the attack without risking their lives.  
"He's already destroy a few tanks and a few rocket launchers," Mike said, worryingly, "I don't think the attack will be successful."  
"That's part of being in the army," Killday said, not caring about how the plan was going, "Plans failed and you lose a couple of lives. Its' not that bad."  
Mike stared at Killday with a cold expression on his face. He was disgusted by what Killday had said.

A few jets and choppers flew towards Togera. They circled him and fired upon his body. Togera grunted in annoyance. He extended a spike from his left wrist and swung it. He managed to destroy two jets and one chopper. The remaining ones flew away from him. A few tanks and rocket launchers were behind Togera and began firing at him. One rocket launcher managed to hit Togera's left arm, piercing through it and leaving a small blood gushing wound. Togera roared in pain and turned his head to see the tanks and rocket launchers. He raised his mace tail and slammed it on the tanks and rocket launchers, destroying them.  
"Oh dear lord," Dr. Theron said in shock, "Togera is destroying the army like its' nothing."  
"All those tanks seem to do is annoy him," Mike said.  
Togera stared at the last few tanks. There were 10 of them. He turned his head and saw 4 jets and 3 choppers. He extend a blade from his wrist and was about to swing, when a yellow energy ball hit the back of his head. Togera snarled and turned around to see the DracoTera flying towards them. He pulled the blade into his wrist and roared in challenge. The last 10 tanks backed out away from the scene while the last of the jets and choppers flew away.  
"Well," Killday said in amusement, "It seems Reggie gonna care of that reptilian menace."

Togera roared and fired a green energy blast at the DracoTera. A green energy barrier appeared around the ship and reflected the energy blast back at Togera. It hit Togera in the abdomen and he roared in pain. He exhaled a stream of green flames at the DracoTera, but the energy barrier protected it.  
"Don't waste your breath," Reggie said from inside the spacecraft, "This barrier is basically impenetrable."  
Togera grunted in annoyance. Inside the DracoTera, Reggie pressed the green button, removing the energy barrier. Seeing this, Togera extended a blade from his right wrist and swung it at the DracoTera, but Reggie maneuvered it away from Togera. Inside, Reggie pressed a small yellow button and from the top of the ship, a small cannon appeared. Several yellow energy balls were fired from the cannon. The energy balls hit Togera's abdomen, causing a series of small explosions all over his body. Togera roared and fired a stream of green flames at the DracoTera, yet Reggie maneuvered it to the side, avoiding the attack. He also flew the DracoTera past Togera. Togera swung his tail at it, but missed. He snarled in annoyance. Reggie noticed a small gray button next to the yellow.  
"I wonder what this button does?" he thought.  
He pressed it. A large gun appeared at the bottom of the spacecraft and charged up a laser.  
"Let's see what you got," he said.  
Togera noticed and opened his mouth as if he was about to fired an energy blast, but the gun fired a charged up red laser. The charged up laser hit Togera's open mouth. He roared in agony as blood dripped from his mouth. He gave the DracoTera one last look, before he fell forwards onto the ground. Seconds later, he closed his eyes

* * *

Well, Togera has been defeated. One more chapter and this fic is finished.


	6. Epilogue

Togera and the cities are owned by Sony, I do own the human characters

* * *

The DracoTera still hovered over the body. A ton of soldiers were scattered around the place. Jets and helicopters landed while the tanks and rocket launchers still kept their distance, but the soldiers in them got out and went towards Togera. Blood still dripped from Togera's mouth. The helicopter containing Killday, Mike and Dr. Theron landed and the three men got out. The three men slowly approached the body of Togera.  
"Well," Mike said, "Its' over. Togera's menace has ended."  
Killday nodded. "Indeed," he said, "He is no longer a threat to humanity."  
Killday reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
Reggie still sat in the DracoTera. He looked down at the body of Togera.  
"I save from the world from you," he thought, "I ended your threat and now you will never take another life."  
He heard his walkie-talkie buzzing and reached into his left pants pocket and pull it out.  
"Hello," he said into it.  
He heard Killday's voice. "Reggie," Killday's voice said from the walkie-talkie, "Do you see the white button?"  
Reggie looked at the platform and saw a small white button next to the gray one. He pressed it. From the bottom of the DracoTera, a large metal claw lowered down and grabbed Togera's body than brought a few inches towards the DracoTera. Seeing this, Killday talk back into his walkie-talkie.  
"Get him out of here," he said.  
Seconds later, The DracoTera flew off with the body of the dinosaur.

The DracoTera was now out on the Pacific Ocean.  
"This looks like a good spot to deposit of you," Reggie said.  
He pushed the white button again and the claw dropped Togera into the ocean. Reggie watched as Togera sunk down into the ocean, disappearing from his sight.  
Reggie sighed out of relief. "Hopefully," he said to himself, "You'll never return."  
With that, the DracoTera flew off.

Mike, Killday and were in Killday's office. Killday sat at his desk while Mike and Dr. Theron stood in front of his desk.  
"I must say," Killday said, "That was one sweet victory. Togera is no longer a threat to humanity."  
"What makes you so sure?" Mike asked, annoyed at Killday.  
"Well," Killday replied, "You saw the battle. There's no way, anything can survive an attack like that."  
"Actually," Dr. Theron said, "Mike has a good point."  
Killday looked at Dr. Theron. "Are you saying that Togera isn't dead?" he asked with confusion.  
"Not exactly," Dr. Theron replied, "What I mean is that the attack could of just stunned him."  
"So is there a chance that Togera could return?" Mike asked.  
"Indeed," Dr. Theron said, "If the human race isn't careful, Togera may as well come back."

Deep in the Pacific Ocean, Togera laid on the ocean floor. He lay perfectly still with shut eyes as if he was actually dead. Suddenly, his eyes opened up with glowing green pupils. Togera wasn't dead...and he will return.

**The End?**

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first entry in the Togera series. Stayed tuned for the second entry, "The Return of Togera". This time, he will fight another monster and the monster is...RAPTROS!


End file.
